Gunslinger
by crabcat
Summary: Myra Jacquline Janowitz better known as "Jack" is being hailed back to Charming after being absent for nearly a decade and a lot has changed. With the Mayans breathing down her neck, her father in prison and all kinds of shit hitting the fan she finds herself struggling. To save what little sanity she has left she does what she knows best; She sticks to her guns.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ((Dearest Readers))**  
**As this is my first, I hope you will enjoy my story as much as i enjoy writing it and I apologize for OOC behavior and such in advance. That said though; this is my Fanfic so I will bend and mold certain things that will help me with my story. I will how ever try my best to not stray too much. As you know I do not own anything (- disclaimer) and I don't profit from writing this in any way. (Other then satisfying my fangirl cravings.) Constructive feedback is always welcome. **  
**Let me know what you think. **  
**Cheers~ CC**

_**Italics**_ **- Thinking**

* * *

_ Sweetheart,_

_We need you back home where the nest feels so empty without you. We heard you have picked up some Spanish lately. We hope it isn't giving you too much trouble. _

_One of your brothers will get in touch to pick you up soon._

_With much love,_

_Dad_

* * *

"_Brother my ass…_"

Jacqueline felt as if she had just fallen asleep when a loud persistent banging echoed through the small dark apartment waking her out of her slumber. Peeking out from under the big duvet she glared at the alarm clock on her nightstand. The fluorescent light shone brightly into her eyes.

"_3:42am_…"

She groaned and rolled over onto her back. The knocking only seemed to get more persistent the longer she waited. When he had called her earlier that day she didn't think he would actually have the audacity to come to her house in the middle of the night… but she had been wrong before and as it seemed she had been again.  
She sat up, rubbing her face with the palms of her hand and groaned taking a deep breath to calm the rage slowly bubbling under the surface the louder the banging got. Leaning over she quickly pulled her piece out of the drawer in her bedside table.

"JACK GET YOUR ASS OUTTA BED NOW!" a muffled yell came through the door and she slowly made her way towards the only thing that stood between her and the clearly irritated man on the other end.

Nearly ripping the door out of its hinges she glared at the pissed off blonde.

"Seriously Quinn. Wake the entire block why don't you." She grumbled, extremely tempted to wave her piece in his face just to piss him off more.

With out another word he pushed her back into the apartment and slammed the door receiving a dark look from Jack, her jaw set as she walked into the kitchen, gun still in her hand.

"Put that down before you shoot someone will ya!?" He grumbled at her letting his sore muscles drop onto the soft couch in her small living room.

"Never shot someone who I didn't mean to and I wont start now you big lug."

He chuckled at her as she carried over two glasses and a bottle of tequila and dropped down next to him.

They sat in silence, drinking, letting both their tempers cool down for a while before it made her slightly uncomfortable.  
"When are we heading out?" she turned slightly too look at the man sitting next to her, seemingly deep in thought. She lightly bumped her knee against his gaining his attention. He seemed to just stare at her for a while before resumed to stare at what ever he had been before with out as much as an answer.

She gave out an irritated sigh and got up. Taking the bottle of tequila with her as she made her way back to the bedroom.

"There's bedding and shit in the linen closet. So help yourself. Don't wake me before 9 old man."  
She could feel his eye's on her just before she got to the door, so she stopped and glanced at him over her shoulder.

"For what it's worth it's good to see you Quinn."

He gave her a curt nod before she retreated back into bed for some much-needed sleep.

* * *

She was waking up, very slowly. Something felt off. It was as if someone was calling her name for a while. Though… Shit.

"Myra Jacqueline-"

Her head snapped up.

"FINISH THAT AND YOUR BALLS GO DOWN THE SHITTER!" she glared at him from the comfort of her now very messy bed.  
"Only the taxman calls me that and I hate the taxman… and the Lawer… I hate him too."

She got up and shooed him out of the doorway where he had been grinning like an idiot and got ready.

When she got out of the shower and dressed it seemed that more men had arrived. She sent Quinn a questioning glance, which he ignored while delegating tasks to two fairly nervous looking recruits. Soon they had resumed putting her belongings into boxes and carried them out the door as fast as humanly possible.  
Blinking, slightly surprised she walked into the kitchen. Though her surprise quickly turned into annoyance when she noticed her coffee maker had already been stowed away. She huffed as Quinn came up behind her bumping her shoulder with his elbow lightly.

"Get you're shit so we can go. The brothers will finish up and get all of your stuff down to Charming."

She grunted a reply and quickly made her way to the bedroom throwing everything she needed in a large duffel bag.

Slipping on her boots and jacket she threw the bag at Quinn and headed out the door, giving her keys to Greg.

"You riding Princess?" She grinned at him and winked before making her way down to the garage. With everything that was happening it was going to be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **  
**Hello Cute-one's, Thank you for the follows and the favorite. I know it's a little slow but I hope it'll pick up soon. A heads up: SOA is not made by Disney. ;)  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything. If I did you could all watch it on primetime TV and I would be called Kurt Sutter.**

* * *

Making a short stop for some fuel and a quick snooze, it had taken them 2 days to get to Charming. Jack couldn't wait to get away from the leering eyes of Frankie. The guy gave her creeps. Though she wasn't going to complain out loud after Quinn's Carter had packed and moved her entire apartment from state to state.

When the Teller-Morrow lot came into view and she instantly felt like a child coming home after her first year in college. Though in reality it had been a little less than 10 years and shot bi-yearly visits with Donna and Opie didn't really count. Lets face it Gemma was going to rip her a new one.  
Slowing down they rolled up to the lot stopping just short of Gates next to Quinn. She looked over and he gave her a short nod.  
"Now don't go causing too much trouble. I don't want to have to call Lenny and explain that you got yourself shot or worse." He looked serious and she couldn't help but laugh.  
"Yeah, yeah, Best behavior. I get it."  
"I mean it Cheeky. No shady business."  
"Si papi." Receiving an annoyed glare from the big biker next to her.  
He lightly punched her in the arm mumbling a quick 'Shut the fuck up.' before pulling her into a one-armed hug that felt more like a chokehold.

"Anything happens you call me." She nodded to the best of her abilities and he let her go handing her a small burner cell, which she accepted smiling lightly.  
"You worry too much Rain." She said looking back at the lot with mixed feelings.  
"It's not like I have a fucking have a choice." He grunted, handing her the duffel bag "Now get a move on."

Rolling up to the clubhouse she saw heads turn. Screw Quinn for ditching her and leaving her with fucking Frankie and his leery eyes. Pulling off her helmet her hair fell around her shoulders. Sweet relief she thought as she shook it out and got off of her bob.  
"Frankie, you know I love you doll but fucking pull a stunt and I'll put a cap in that thick skull of yours." Sending a sugary sweet smile his way she lifted her luggage and walked into the bar without waiting for a reply.

"Oh I am counting on it darling." She heard him call after her as the door closed behind her.

* * *

The bar fell eerily silent. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.  
Jack grunted and through the bag to the floor making it land with a loud thud.  
"Where does a girl get a tequila and proper welcome home around here?" She lifted her sunglasses and propped them on top of her head scanning the bar. The sound of shattering glass caught her attention but before she could turn she was enveloped by the heavy smell of cigarettes and booze nearly choking the life out of her.

"Sweetheart what the fuck are you… how… WHO THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO KILL!? HUH!?" She pushed into Piney's huge chest desperate for some air. What was it with big men choking her today? She could see the men in the bar shrink back or divert their looks somewhere other than at her.  
"No one old man. Calm the fuck down." He grunted at her, head red and looking ready to pop.  
"Let's break out the Tequila and talk." She pushed him back towards the bar.  
She didn't know any of the men that where currently in the bar. Where the others at church? But Piney…

A glass was smacked onto the bar in front of her and golden liquid soon followed. She sat down and downed the first shot.  
"Not that I am not happy to see you baby girl but why the fuck did you just pop in unannounced?" He took a shot himself and refilled their glasses.  
"So Lenny didn't let anyone know I was coming?" He shook his head and her eyebrows raised in surprise. "I didn't come alone though, Frankie Diamonds should be around here somewhere. Quinn made sure I got home just fine."  
Piney grunted and gave a curt nod downing another shot. "Quinn's a good man."  
She snorted, looking at her glass. "Yeah, yeah."  
A comfortable silence settled between them and the door behind her swung open hitting the wall. She turned and saw Jax and Opie strut into the bar speaking in hushed tones.  
"Hey what's cookin' good lookin'!? "  
They both froze and looked at her before the latter barreled over to her scanning her for what she presumed where any injuries. She internally rolled her eyes. They always expected the worst.

"I am fine big guy." She said handing him her shot glass. He probably needed it more than she did.  
Jax strolled over and pulled her into a hug.  
"It's good to see you princess." She eyed him and shook her head.  
"You knew and you didn't tell him. You son of a bitch."  
He chuckled and nodded "Don't let Gemma hear you call her that."  
A gruff laugh was heard from behind them "Well it's the truth is it not?"  
She grinned and got up walking towards the man who was like an uncle to her.

Clay was standing tall and proud next to a slimy looking Frankie who'm she decided to ignore. She could always rearrange his face later for the looks he had sent her over the last few days.  
"Welcome home princess." He pulled her into a short hug and patted her back pushing her towards church.  
"Come on let's talk." Nodding she quickly followed the imposing man towards the back room. Gaining questionable glances from some of the patrons and the patches she didn't know.  
She was not quite home yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**I decided to upload this today since it's going pretty slow AND I will be done with the whole 'intro' of Jack. At least for the time being. I would love some feedback at any given time. Thanks for reading. :) (sorry if it gets a little confusing.)  
Disclaimer If I owned SOA I'd be a rich bitch.**

* * *

The atmosphere in the room seemed tense as Jack sat down next to Clay. Picking at her fingers she eyed the men walking in, receiving a shy smile from a guy she didn't recall from before making ha raise a brow. She felt the corner of her mouth twitch upwards when Tig Tagger hit the poor guy over the head before taking the spot on Clays other side, however not before winking at her himself and licking his lower lip suggestively. Some things never changed.

"You sure you want me in church Clay? Isn't this a little… unorthodox?"  
She looked glanced up at him from the corner of her eye.  
"Why you getting nervous?"  
Scoffing she rolled her eyes at him and directed her attention else where effectively zoning out during her introduction.

A smack on the back of her head brought her back to reality.  
"What the f-" She shot up straight as a chuckle echoed through the room.

"He sleeping beauty you want to tell us or not?" she grumbled about not being asleep and eyed the men in front of her.

"You mean why we are having this unholy get together? I feel like I'll be hit by lightning any second."  
He nodded and she moved uncomfortable in her seat.  
"It's complicated. Papa bear got a message from the Mexican fucks about two weeks before they started popping up around the place I work. I didn't think much of it till they started leaving not so subtle threats around the bar and the apartment." She sighed and started picking at her fingers.  
"I was strapped for cash a while back. With hospital bills and some debts I still had to settle I was in a pretty bad place. I didn't want to go to the club for money so I called in some favors and pulled a heist up in Oakland. It was simple. In and out before anyone noticed. Or at least that was how it was supposed to be."  
She looked at Clay and then Piney feeling like an idiot not only because of the looks they where giving her.

"It all went fine. We had dealers lined up to take the Heroine and sell it outside of Mayan territory. There was no way they should have been able to trace the break in back to us… back to me. Not until one of the guys got greedy. I didn't notice before it was too late that a few grams where missing. He took it and tried to get in good with the one-niners… I have never been on Pope's good side. Not since we had pulled a few of his clients in 2005."  
"The reason you moved to Nevada." Clay stated.  
"Yes okay I know it was all idiotic. Totally brain-dead and stupid but it was the easiest way to get cash."  
She looked around the table, half of the men looking confused the rest like she was a special needs kid.

"Like I said it's complicated and I should have asked for help straight off of the bat." She sighed. "Let's just say the Mayan's want my head and Pope seems the lesser of two evils at the moment seeing as it is not geared towards the club." Looking down at the grimy surface of the table she wished the floor would open up and swallow her.

"You fucked up real good Jack."  
"Yeah. Please just beat me up now so we can get this over with."

"No. You don't get out of it that easily Princess." He chuckled grimly. "You've always been trouble."  
She groaned looking at Clay. "I'm not going to like this am I?"  
"I made some calls to Luanne, she needs some help with the girls. And since we all know how much you like it there you have the chance to fit right in."

"Great I'm gonna get STD's just by walking around that place." She groaned, it was not much of a punishment but she felt the distinct urge to kill around the porn stars diva antics.

"And you don't ride till we get this fucking mess sorted. You take a prospect or a club member with you at all times. No more land of the free till you show us you can act like and think like a fucking normal adult."  
"I'd rather take the fucking beating." She wouldn't complain. She was getting off way too easy. She knew that if she had been anyone else, if she wasn't a daughter of one of the first nine, she would have been hospitalized by now.

She felt her head painfully being yanked back by her hair and Clays face appeared millimeters before hers.

"This is your second strike sweetheart. Don't you forget that."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Thank you for being amazing and patient. I know the intro (spread over 3 chapters…) was slightly slow, long and confusing however I felt it was important to get it out of the way. Please ask any questions you have and all feedback is greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer- I wish I owned SOA but I do not. If it is ever up for grabs though I will definitely be standing in line. **

* * *

It was strange to be home with out Lenny around. She hadn't talked to any of the guys after baring her situation to them. She had been extremely lucky for being such a stupid bitch. But as it was often said desperate times called for desperate measures. Even though her measures where generally needed to be planned out a little better.

She sat up in her the bed of her old room. It was just like she had left it when she had moved out of her dads to live on her own, it was ridiculous and endearing.

The little burner phone buzzed on her bedside table.  
"Yeah?" she answered with out looking at the number.  
"You come back to Charming and you don't even bother to say hi to me. It's good to know all my hard work and love is appreciated."  
"Gemma?" she blinked and curse herself for forgetting to swing by the house after the prospect had gotten her home.  
"Don't you Gemma me. Open the door and let me in so I can smack some god damn sense into you."  
"Sur-" she heard the dial tone and quickly got up and pulled a short t-shirt dress out of her bag and pulled it on.

The woman on the other side of the door was fuming as she pulled open the door but pulled her into a hug nonetheless.  
"Look at you. You look like you haven't eaten properly in days, if not months. Go take a shower, you look homeless sweetie."  
"I am. I'm living at my dads again and my bikes gone."  
Gemma sent her a pointed look. "You deserve it and much more."  
"I know…" groaning Jack made her way to the bathroom.  
"You still act like a fucking teenager even though you are turning 35. It's no wonder you don't have an old man yet."

Jack rolled her eyes and jumped into the shower. No matter how she looked at it to a certain point Gemma was right though, Jack had never been able to do things normally. She couldn't put all the blame on the way she was raised. She usually got bored with normal every day jobs. Bartending was the only job that she enjoyed enough to stick with but it didn't pay the bills. Not by a long shot.  
She didn't think of herself as immature, just extremely impulsive.

After having breakfast with Gemma she was pretty much up to date with… well everything. Jax and his crack whore wife, the baby, the new members: if only by name and Opies incarceration. Before she knew it they made a quick stop at the grocery store they where already heading back to Teller-Morrow.

_"This is going to become really old really fast." _she thought to herself rubbing at a smudge on the window with her index finger.

"Just so you know we are gonna have a party at the club today so I don't want you to get into any fights. That means no hustling and no getting shit faced. We don't need other carters thinking you're a sweetbutt."  
She snorted and looked down at her current attire. Leather pants, white tank and high healed boots… she could pass for one if the got shitfaced enough alright. Her dad would have her head, however she did learn from the best how to behave at these gatherings. Gemma had made sure she didn't make too much of an ass of herself.

* * *

"Look who's back in town. I have seriously missed that fine ass of yours." Stacking the last of the glasses she turned to look at Tig who was already undressing her with his eyes.  
"Hey Sergeant eyes up here." She took a hold of his chin and forced him to look at her face. "Good boy."  
With a deep chuckle and a slap on Tig's back Chibs sat down next the sergeant-at-arms.  
"Banned behind the bar are ye luv?" She smiled at the Scotsman and nodded.  
"Apparently I can't get into trouble this way."  
"Well pretty how about you get us two beers then eh?"  
"So I'd ask you what's new but you know." She said winking while putting the drinks down.  
"I could always show you something totally new." Tig grinned at her and she burst out laughing.  
"Oh such a charmer. Tig you know I have a hard on for you but no, I don't think so you dirty old man. I'm sure one of the ladies coming in will be more then happy to comply."  
"One of these days princess. Mark my words." She shook her head with a smile on her face as he got up and left to find his luck lady… or not so lucky lady. You never knew with Tig.

It was going to be a slow night. The more carters streamed in the busier it got. A few croweaters where lending a hand behind the bar and she had to bite her tongue every time one of them dropped a glass or messed up one of the orders. Not that any of the men cared but this was her profession and as silly as it sounded she was passionate about it.  
Another glass shattered and the sweetbutts, probably well on their way to being shitfaced, started cackling like hyenas. Jack threw the apron she was wearing at one of the girls. Steeling a shot from one of the men they were serving with out even giving it another thought and she turned to them with a glare.  
"I'm taking a break. Get your shit together before I come back or I'll fucking rearrange your faces to be bar-shaped."  
With out another look she briskly walked out of the door nearly smacking a poor unsuspecting woman with the door.

"Fucking hell." She grumbled fumbling with her cigarette pack, though her hands where shaking, screw her short temper.  
"You know you owe me a fucking drink right." She jumped a little and cursed under her breath for letting someone sneak up on her. Turning around she came face to… well chest with a tall bald man who was wearing the slightest smirk on his lips. Though over all he still looked pissed.  
"God damn... Way to give a girl a heart attack." She sighed but nodded whilst checking him out. Damn that was one fine man. He cleared his throat bringing her back to reality.  
"Oh right. Yeah. Sorry about that. I wasn't thinking." She said slightly sheepish while finally lighting her cigarette and offering him one which he declined. She could see that he was still sizing her up. _'Fair enough'_  
"Wanna give me your name if I'm already buying you a drink? Owed or not I don't like drinking with strangers." She said smirking slightly as is eyes lingered on her ass.  
"Happy." Was his short and to the point answer.  
"Jack." She said nodding while taking another drag on the cancer stick.  
"Really... Jack?" he snorted and she raised an eyebrow at him questionably.  
"Yeah Jack. Why?"  
"Nothin. You just don't look like much of a Jack." He said seemingly still humored.  
"Yeah well you don't look so happy either." She shot back.

"Hey Killer, play nice with the pimps kid will ye?" Came Chibs's voice from the entrance of the bar that made them both turn "How are ya pretty?"  
"Alive and kicking." She grinned winking and finishing her fag.  
"Good girl." He said smiling sweetly before turning to Happy. "We got church brotha'. Lets go."  
Happy nodded and left with out as much as a second glance, Chibs however gave her a lingering stare, which she couldn't place. Though she didn't think much of it. Tall, dark and handsome however had peeked her interest.  
"Killer… huh." she couldn't help but smile at herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**Hello lovelies, Thanks for all the support.  
I've been packed with College work since it is my last year. Thesis paper and Internships are kind of taking up my time. I will still try and write a few chapters for you this month. Thanks for understanding.**

I don't have a beta so there might be some mistakes. Just a heads up. ;D

_Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews. You are too amazing._ 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own SOA. I am just a huge fangirl. **

* * *

(Happy POV)

The party at Redwood mother carter was like always; lots of cheap booze and easy girls. The music was loud and the brothers louder. Happy needed a fucking drink after riding from Tacoma to Charming. It wasn't a long ride but something just didn't sit right with him. Probably the fact he had no fucking clue what Clay wanted to talk to him about, what ever it was it sounded urgent so it better fucking be worth his time.

Nothing really caught his eye before he sat down at the bar. The two half drunk croweaters came with drinks as soon as he felt his ass touch the barstool. There was nothing special about them, the chick on the other end of the bar however damn that girl had a nice ass. He had to be honest though, he normally hooked up with blondes but for her he decided he'd probably make an exception.  
The sound of shattering glass brought him out of his reverie and he turned back the now cackling sweetbutts.  
A delicate hand distorted his vision, swooping in and picking up the drink he had yet to touch. '_Fucking Bitch._' He thought only to see she wasn't paying attention to him. The furious little brunette was furious and Fuck him it was about the hottest thing in a while.  
He felt conflicted, give her shit for taking the drink or sit back and enjoy the view.  
It seemed he had taken to long to contemplate his next move since there was a short exchange between the drunk and the chick with sweet ass and she was off.

'_What the fuck just Happened!?_'  
"What the fuck is her problem. Rearrange my face!? I'll fucking cut her."  
Before she could continue Tig leaned over the bar and smashed the girls face into the sticky wooden surface.  
"Guess you're with me today girl. We've gotta teach you some respect now don't we?"  
"Fuck you asshole!" Blood was running down her face, her nose busted and lip swelling up though she was probably too drunk to notice.  
"That little bitch started it let me go you fucking douchebag!" She screeched and tried to get away from Tig who still had a tight hold on her bleach blond locks. With a rough tug he pulled her forward licking the blood off of her chin.  
'_Sick bastard._' Happy thought a grin threatening to break out on his face as Tig pulled the bitch over the bar top.  
"Listen to me sweetcheeks, you wont fucking touch her. You are scum and she is fucking SAMCRO royalty but don't worry I'll give you something to scream about." Heisting the girl over his shoulder Tig looked at the one still behind the bar and pointed at Happy.  
"Stop standing around like a fucking idiot and get the man a bear girl. Now come on screamer time to partay."  
And with that the SAA carried the blonde into the see of people probably to scare the life out of her.  
Happy just shook his head and left the beer untouched. He had to go check out the so called royalty for himself.

* * *

(Normal POV)

The rest of last night had been rather uneventful. Jack hadn't seen Mr. Pissed off and handsome any more but for some reason something about him just stuck.  
But she had more important things to worry about. She still felt a little out of place in the Charming.

She was cooking breakfast and day dreaming when there was a knock on the door before Opie waltzed in unannounced stealing some bacon off of her plate.  
"Dude!" She wacked his hand with the spatula she was holding "Not cool. Get your own breakfast. I am already breaking my number one rule."  
"And that would be?" She perked up to see a young man with a Mohawk walk into the kitchen with a fairly excited look on his face. His smile being the contagious kind.  
"She doesn't cook on Saturdays."  
"Damn right I don't." Jack grinned as she flipped the bacon still in the pan.  
"Fucking Jew." Opie chuckled as she placed the last of the food onto her plate before whacking him with the spatula again.  
"So can I help you both?"  
"No but we are about to help you get to Cara cara." Jack frowned  
"So I really need to go huh?" she groaned at Opies curt nod. He didn't like the Idea of her working there anymore then Piney or Jack herself did. But Clay had spoken so it was no use complaining about it.  
"Juice, Jack be nice to each other. Give give him your phone so he can put his number on speed dial." She cocked an eyebrow.  
"Are you my new babysitter?" Juice just stood there not knowing what to say just stood there slightly petrified. Possibly because he had not known what to expect of her, or because the normally fairly uptight and angry Opie seemed so relaxed.

It was not only their past that connected them. They where raised as siblings,yes but they also shared the tie of being utterly out of place at the moment. They where exactly in the same spot, both kind of lost and still having to figure out on how to fit back into the life they grew up with.

"Does he talk?" she said looking at Juice critically.  
"Fuck yes. Normally he wont shut up. It's a fucking miracle."  
Juice shot Opie a slightly peeved glare and puffed out his chest. "What of course I talk. I'm like the talk master. I'll fucking own all of you." Jack couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Cara cara was smelly, shady and grinding on her nerves. Most of the porn stars here bigger diva's then she had expected and people called her spoiled.  
"_Spoiled my ass... I'm a fucking ray of sunshine compared to Ima._"  
for her only break she had fled into one of the small dank offices that Luanne gave her. Weird shiny fabrics and fluff where hanging all around the little cramped room. It smelled horribly of overly sweet perfume and latex. She had the urge to plug tampons into her nostrils to avoid the smell. She sat down at the small desk resting her forehead against the cool wood.  
A low rhythmic beat could be heard all through the that lightly soothed her anger to a simmering annoyance. By the end of the day she just felt the dire need for a shower.

As soon as her shift was over she bid Luanne good bye and walked out of the studio as fast as her feet would carry her.

Which is what brought her walking along the side of the road to Charming with the sound of a bike coming closer and closer.  
"HEY TROUBLE! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOIN'?" She looked up to face a slightly annoyed Opie who was slowly letting his bike roll towards her.  
"Getting some fresh air, trying to get the smell of 'fuck me' out of my clothes." Opie grunted at her evasive answer and tossed her a helmet.  
"You're full of shit. Get on, I have better shit to do then deal with a bitch acting out like a 12 year old."  
Catching the helmet she eyed him carefully trying not to snap at his remark. He seemed more irritated then usually.  
"Do I even want to know?"  
"It's none of your business." He fixed hi shades as she climbed on the back of his bike.  
"You're family, of course it is."  
"Stop sounding like Gemma. It's fucking creepy as all hell." She just chuckled and leaned in as he turned and they made their way back to charming. Maybe Gemma had more influence on her growing up then she would like to admit but it wasn't much of a surprise. The queen bee had been the only female roll model in her life next to the woman she called her grandmother. If it wasn't for them she would have probably ended up as a female version of Opie and Jax.  
She shuddered at the thought and sensed eyes on her.  
Looking at the side mirror of the Dyna catching Opie's eye, before she could say anything he interrupted her with a barely audible "Fuck it, lets talk..." and turned into a Waffle house parking lot motioning her to get off.

The Waffle House was empty, save for an elder woman behind the counter and a trucker on the far end of the small diner wolfing down his meal. Opie quietly led her to a booth in the far corner, sitting so that he had all exits in clear view.  
Before she even sat down he started talking. "You should'a waited at Luann's. There is no more room for you to fuck around."  
She shot him a questioning look as two coffee cups were set and filled in front of them.  
Opie impatiently waited for the waitress to leave before he continued.  
"I'm serious you gotta be more careful Jack. You might choose to ignore it but there are people out to get you."  
"Ope if you are talking about-"  
"No Jack. You gotta watch your back. Fuck."  
She could tell by his posture and the way his shoulders where squared that Opie was trying the best he could to keep calm. She wasn't stupid, she knew she had stepped on more then just a few toes with her little drug runs, she had her reasons for doing what she did. Opie rarely took his time to sit down and have a heart to heart unless something didn't sit well with him. She didn't like not knowing.  
"If you and the guys-... If there is-... You need to be really clear about what you are saying at the moment."  
"Look, lets be real. The Mayans probably know you're here, you're born SAMCRO. We can't make sure you're fine if you keep wandering off. Why else do you think any of us would let you at Cara Cara otherwise? 'Cause you fucked up? Please you and Jax get away with murder."  
She snorted and rolled her eyes at the big man.  
"...I had promised Donna I'd look out for you so don't give her any reason to freak out. Like you said; we're family. Don't forget it."  
She sighed and sipped her coffee.  
"That was a low blow... but I get it."  
"Stop sulking."  
"I am not sulking."  
Opie snorted, clearly not convinced.  
"Shut up and get me some waffles. If I'm gonna be under house arrest you better make it worth my while."


End file.
